disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gremlin Prescott
Gremlin Prescott was created in the 1940s for an unfinished animated film based on Roald Dahl's story, The Gremlins. Though the film was never made, there was a Disney illustrated version of Dahl's story and he and his fellow Gremlins appeared on various World War II insignias with other Disney characters. In recent years, the book was republished and Prescott took on a prominent role in the Epic Mickey video games, where he was voiced by Dominic Keating. Appearances The Gremlins ''Epic Mickey'' Gremlin Prescott lives in OsTown. Before Mickey's arrival, Prescott got into an argument with the Telephone, which ended with Prescott stuck in the safe above the Gag Factory and the Telephone taking possession of his wrench. When Mickey arrives, he can either paint back Pirate Moody's house, which will result in Moody remembering the combination to the safe, or thin out the beam holding the safe. The latter, however, will make the safe fall on Moody. Prescott will then ask you to get his wrench back from the phone. ''Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two'' "'PRESCOTT - Over the years since Disney Epic Mickey, bitterness and envy crept into Prescott, leaving him a sarcastic curmudgeon. He hardly has a kind word for anyone." ''Disney Epic Mickey Video Game Facebook page description.' As seen in the April 2012 issue of Nintendo Power, Gremlin Presscot was confirmed to reappear Epic Mickey 2. He is in Ostown and helps the player(s) on a mission to where they would have to fix 3 thinner pumps (if you do take his advice, it will work, but supercharging it will cause thinner to go everywhere and thin a few houses). Unfortunately, as the game progresses, it becomes clear that Prescott isn't exactly on the side of good. Small Pete finds some sets of wind-up teeth stuck in the works of the projectors, which were malfunctioning. Since Prescott was the caretaker of the Gag Factory, the blame lays at his feet. Eventually, Mickey, Oswald and Gus track Prescott down to his arena deep within the Floatyard. It is there that the heroes take on two of Prescott's more dangerous creations: an automated cannon with Mickey's face (through the good version) before exiting from and battling a giant robot version of himself (the face of the robot could look like a deformed Mickey if the face is thinned away). Upon stopping the machine, the heroes capture Prescott and proceed to question him on why he has been causing trouble. Prescott mentions that "he" told him that he couldn't be stopped. Sadly, before the heroes can gain more information, The Mad Doctor comes along with a Beetleworx Hopper (which hypnotizes Prescott), Daisy Duck and her camera crew and, after being forced to reveal himself as the mastermind of everything, is taken back to City Hall on Mean Street by Big Bad Pete for questioning. But afterwards, Mickey and Oswald gain some idea of what to do next as Gus discovers that Prescott was a part of a project for the Mad Doctor. If he is visited before the Mad Doctor's defeat, he will be in the jail cells of City Hall, babbling something about "The Wonderful World of Evil" (revealed to be a TV show that the doctor is broadcasting to the Cartoon World from Wasteland). Prescott (who becomes unhypnotized after the game's ending) is last seen in the possession of Big Bad Pete, Small Pete and Pete Pan, who clearly have some dark plans in store. Gallery A_bitter_prescott.jpg Prescott_and_mad_doc.jpg|Gremlin Prescott with The Mad Doctor disneys-epic-mickey-2-the-power-of-two-end-credits.jpg|Gremlin Prescott with Big Bad Pete in ''Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two char_85353.jpg em2-gremlin-prescott.jpg Mad doc02.jpg 903 max.jpg FENTON_EM2_101-1140x641.jpg ILLUSTRATIONS_02 (1).jpg Gremlin_concept_art.jpg Prescott.jpg External links * Prescott's Disney Epic Mickey Video Game Facebook page description * Gremlin Prescott on Epic Mickey Wiki Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in video games Category:English characters Category:Gremlins Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Grumpy characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Mechanics Category:Foiled Characters Category:Those arrested Category:Traitors Category:Epic Mickey Bosses Category:Henchmen Category:Animated characters Category:Adults Category:Disney Villains Category:Villains who want revenge